danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Kappei Yamaguchi
|born= , |romaji= Yamaguchi Kappei |years_active= 1988–present |occupations= Voice Actors |roles = Hifumi Yamada Jin Kirigiri (Games) Makoto's Father }} Mitsuo Yamaguchi (山口 光雄 Yamaguchi Mitsuo) better known by his stage name of Kappei Yamaguchi (山口 勝平 Yamaguchi Kappei), is a Japanese voice actor affiliated with Gokū and 21st Century Fox. He is best known for his role at voicing ( ), ( ), ( ), and ( ). He is the Japanese voice of Hifumi Yamada, Jin Kirigiri (in the first game only), and Makoto Naegi's father in Danganronpa series. In the English dub, Hifumi's voice is provided by Lucien Dodge (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc) and Tyson Rinehart (Danganronpa: The Animation), and Benno Lehmann voiced him in the German dub. Jin's voice is provided by John Michael Tatum (game series). Works on Danganronpa As Hifumi Yamada As Jin Kirigiri As Makoto Naegi's Father Other Roles Some of his credited roles include: Anime - Ranma Saotome'' *'' - Usopp'' *'' - Inuyasha'' *'' - L'' *'' - Raimon "Monta" Tarō'' *'' - Yattaro'' *'' - Sakuma Ryūichi'' *'' - Sōya Hideyoshi'' *'' - Shinichi Kudo'' *'' - Kaitō Kid/Kaito Kuroba'' *'' '' - Jin *'' '' - Yūda Noda *'' '' - Etekichi *'' '' - Hanabusa Makinosuke *'' '' - Sai Saici *'' '' - Ken Kurenai *'' '' - Zenki (Little) *'' '' - Gulliver Toscanni *'' '' - Tsutomu Yamaguchi *'' '' - Takuya Enoki *'' '' - Rai Utsumi *'' '' - Tōru *'' '' - Tarō Yoshida *'' '' - Keita Aono *'' '' - Yorn |Right = *'' '' - Noin Claude *'' '' - Gokū *'' '' - Fujino *'' '' - Tomonori Iwaki *'' '' - Tochiro Oyama *'' '' - Sorata Muon/Mouse *'' '' - Chappy *'' '' - Shinpachi Nagakura *'' '' - Daitokuji/Amnael *'' '' - Recruit Tororo *'' '' - Oikawa Hikorō *'' '' - Tick Jefferson *'' '' - Wataru Itabashi *'' '' - Cheshire Cat *'' '' - Kaito Kuroba/Kaitō Kid *'' '' - Enma-kun *'' '' - Teddie (Kuma) *'' '' - Feitanneeded *'' '' - Mendō Tsukasa *'' '' - Corpsey *'' '' - Amaken *'' '' - Wanda *'' '' - Shigekiyo Yangu *'' '' - Hideyoshi }} Video Game - Tytree Crowe'' *'' - Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu'' *'' - Ryu'' *'' '' - Tatsu *'' '' - Rapp *'' '' - Meis Triumph *'' '' - Ryu *'' '' - Ginji Amano *'' '' - Ryu *'' '' - Tobia Arronax *'' '' - Harry Potter (Tom Attenborough) *'' '' - Mort (Dee Bradley Baker) |Right = *'' '' - Jin Chonshū, Jin Chonrei *'' '' - Usopp *'' '' - Cryptosporidium 137 (Grant Albrecht) *'' '' - L *'' '' Series - Kuma/Teddie *'' '' - Ikurō Fukumoto *'' '' - Tobia Arronax *'' '' - Eitarō Kenny Osafune *'' '' - Tobia Arronax, Sai Saici *'' '' - Tasuku Shinguji *'' '' - Mark/Philip *'' '' - Shigechi *'' '' - Ryu }} External Links English: *'English Wikipedia': *'AnimeCons': *'Anime News Network': Kappei YAMAGUCHI *'Behind the Voice Actors': *'IMDB': *'MyAnimeList': *'Seiyuu Info': Kappei Yamaguchi Japanese: *'Japanese Wikipedia': *'Official Agency Profile': *'Official Website': *'Official Twitter': Navigation Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Games) Category:Japanese Voice Actors (Anime)